


Dialogue Outtakes

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Communication, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Just a place to store outtakes from various fandom works that I can't figure out what to do with yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Always End Up Here

“I never…not loved you. Even when you were being an ass.”

Even when you broke up with me?”

“Don’t remind me. Still one of the worst days of my life.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because it was the right thing to do. You broke my heart and you were going to keep breaking my heart. That didn’t make it easy for me.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep with her.”

“We don’t mean for a lot of things. You were drunk, she was drunk. We were fighting and she was…comforting.”

“That…isn’t why I did it.”

“No?”

“I missed you and I wanted you to notice. To stop…just stop and look at me.”

“Well I did.”

“You did. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Why not? You did say I broke your heart.”

“Because if you hadn’t, I never would have left. You wouldn’t have changed, and I wouldn’t have grown up. We both needed that.”

“I hate it anyway.”

“I know. But I love you.”

“I love you too. I loved you then and I love you now. I don’t ever want to make you leave again.”

“I won’t, because this time I believe you.”


	2. That Was All It Took

“I want to have sex with you.”

“Great!”

“But I’m not going to.”

“Why not?”

“Because…it would be a bad idea. I don’t want to-”

“This isn’t a one-night stand for me. You know that right? I want you.”

“You’re ignoring a pretty major problem.”

“The fact that you’re a sex demon? I don’t really see that as an issue. Hell, I’d consider it a bonus.”

“Ugh, would you not say sex demon?”

“Why? Is that like derogatory or something?”

“No, but the way you say it makes me want to tie you down and wring orgasms out of you until you’re coming dry.”

“That sounds pretty kinky but I’m not against it. My safeword is kettle.”

“…Why kettle?”

“Long story. Will you have sex with me now?”

“No.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You might become addicted. You won’t want me for me anymore. It has happened before…the chemicals that mingle together when with a succubus…they are designed to make you unresisting.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“I still want to have sex with you, and I think you’d be able to control yourself more than you are implying but-”

“But?”

“If you really don’t want to that’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I still get you. I did say you weren’t a one-night stand. My right hand is more than enough when I have you to fantasize about.”

“Fuck I love you.”


	3. Shut Up

“Don’t die.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“We never plan it. All the same, you look like you’re gonna drop at any second.”

“I’ll endeavor not to.” 

“Good.”

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I love you.”

“…excuse me?”

“You asked.”

“Since when do you love me?!”

“Since the day you held a knife to my throat and kneed me in the balls.”

“low standards you’ve got there.”

“On the contrary, you’re the first one to have met them.”

“I find that difficult to believe.”

“You don’t have to but its true.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Say you love me.”

“What if it isn’t true?”

“Then I’d know you’re lying.”

“…I love you.”

“Knew you had it in you.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	4. Twins

“You’re an omega?”

“Yes. Does it matter?”

“A little.”

“How could it possibly matter?!”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you faked it on your application to join the fucking FBI?!”

“I found the question ridiculous-”

“Right. And how are you going to explain the pregnancy then? Or the fact you were knocked up by your own partner?”

“That…is a problem.”

“I’d say.”

“You don’t think they’d fire me, do you?”

“You lied on a government document, clearly tampered with your birth certificate and proceeded to break company policy to have a relationship with me. I’m gonna go with probably.”

“You seem rather upset for someone who is going to keep their job.”

“Are you kidding me? I fucked you, that’ll get me fired as quick as anyone.”

“So, we’re both out of a job.”

“And we’re expecting.”

“Twin to boot.”

“…TWINS?!”

“Didn’t I mention?”

“YOU FUCKING DID NOT!”

“Please stop yelling.”

“I can’t breathe, I think I’m having a heart attack.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Fucking twins.” 

“I do love you know. Totally wouldn’t mind you making an honest woman out of me.”

“What?”

“A mating bite. I also think we should go into the private sector, be our own bosses.”

“I’m not going to survive you, am I?”

“No, darling. I don’t think so.”

“You really are lucky I love you.”


End file.
